Tako Shamara (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Phyllis (wife); Mary (daughter); Unidentified son; Unidentified father; Tako Shamara, Kiri Shamara, Tako Shamara II, Mari Shamara (ancestors) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Hammond, Stamford, Connecticut; Long Island | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 154 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship2 = Japanese, naturalized AmericanCategory:AmericansCategory:Japanese | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Licensed adventurer, Initiative trainee; former electronics engineer | Education = Ph.D. in electrical engineering | Origin = Human, Magic user | PlaceOfBirth = Kwanto, Japan | PlaceOfDeath = Camp Hammond, Stamford, Connecticut | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Steve Ditko | First = Marvel Spotlight Vol 2 5 | Death = Avengers: The Initiative #8 | Quotation = Son, that's not a super power. That's Home Economics. | Speaker = Taskmaster about Dragon Lord's powers | QuoteSource = Avengers: The Initiative #8 | HistoryText = Origin Family legacy In 1592, a giant creature named the Wani came from the Ocean off Japan's coast and went on a rampage, and was saw as a sign of the sea god Susanoo's displeasure. The Samurai general Tako Shamara, tainted by the shame of his failures to kill the Wani, stole a Westerner's ship and used the gunpowder he found aboard to force the Wani back into the abyss, at the cost of his life. ]] As the Wani's death was uncertain, and the honor of the Shamara family remained tainted. Tako's son Kiri trained with sorcerers, and that knowledge was passed from a generation to another. Dragon Lord Tako Shamara, named after his ancestors, came to the US, funded a family with Phyllis, had a daughter, Mary, and a son. He worked for Toshiki Electronics. Eventually, the Wani reemerged, he wore his ancestral uniform and summoned many creatures to fight the beast, and was even able to control Wani itself, using it to save his family from the battle damages. Once his relatives safe, he ordered the Wani to vanish. Initiative After the Civil War, he, as Dragon Lord, was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. He integrated Camp Hammond as part of the load of trainees including Ant-Man, Crusader, Melee, Geldoff, Geiger, Red 9, and Diamondback and his power set was immediately mocked by Taskmaster. When a brawl started between Ant-Man and Stature, he scattered along the other recruits and instructors. He was trained by Taskmaster along his teammates, who were learning to work with them protecting him while he was summoning his creatures, and was about to perform his spell when KIA arrived in the training room, armed with the Tactigon. Sole victim of his squad, Dragon was blown apart in at least two piece, his lower corpse smashed into a wall. Legacy swearing to take up his mantle]] His remains were cremated and delivered to his family at Long Island by his promotion, led by Triathlon and Taskmaster, who presented them on behalf of the President, the Initiative and the Nation their regards and offered a flag as a symbol of their appreciation for Tako's service. His son swore that he would master the art of Dragon Summoning, and would soon join the ranks of the Initiative. | Powers = Through the knowledge of his family, Dragon Lord possess the following abilities: * Dragon Summoning: Tako could summon dragon-like creatures by mixing potions and casting spells inside a special mystic cauldron. * Dragons Commanding: He was also able to command them by voice, and can also command to other dragon-like beasts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ancestral uniform, mystic cauldron. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Zoopathy Category:Shamara Family Category:Camp Hammond Trainees